


Five Years Later

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dadza, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, because it could just be a platonic marriage between bros, but like i'm not tagging it, he's just trying in this, i personally find that funny, mentioned karlnapity, no beta we die like technoblade never does, that earlier statement about jshlatt, that makes me Feel Good, that's cool???????, yeah not anyomore, yo there's a tag like that for techno blade!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: The Antarctic Empire has been in five years of isolation as dictated by their mourning traditions. But those five years are up and the Antarctic Empire's royal family is ready to catch up. A lot has changed In those five years will they rise to the challenge or be overwhelmed?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	1. The Manburg Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this fic has no updating schedule so keep that in mind lmao anyways enjoy pls comment and kudos if you enjoy!

**Okay tell me about Manburg’s royal family**

**_Well they are ruled by King Regent J. Shlatt_ **

“Has anyone seen my step-father?” an elegant young woman hurriedly rushed through the halls of the palace asking this to any servants she saw. “Sorry Your Highness, but not today he’s probably in his chamber.” was the answer that they all gave before quickly leaving to do their work. Slowly the princess was getting more and more frustrated. Her step-father not being around meant nothing good. As she ran through the hall hoping anyone had seen the king she ran into her step-father’s most trusted advisor Viscount Quackity.

**_He’s not around much_ **

“Quackity thank god, you’ve seen Shlatt today right?”, the princess asked the man she just ran into.

“I’m sorry princess he’s in his chamber still,” he takes his beanie off and wrings it in his hands, “he’s probably not going to make it to the ball tonight”.

She looks at the advisor, “He’s been drinking again hasn’t he”.

“Yes Your Highness”, the young noble was avoiding eye contact with the princess. 

The princess huffed, running a hand through her light bangs,”It’s probably for the best,” she said tightly, “He’s never been the best at diplomacy, and we really need to give a good first impression here,” the princess took a deep breath, “Will he be joining us for any activities with our guests tomorrow?”. 

Quackity just shook his head, “I don’t believe so Your Highness” 

She lightly hit her hands together processing that comment, “I should go check on my brother” the princess said leaving Quackity alone in the hall. The only others there being servants rushing to prepare rooms for the upcoming guests.

**After him**

**_Well next in line is Crown Prince Eret_ **

“Eret what are you wearing” the princess looked at her brother who was twirling around in a rather pretty floaty pink dress embroidered with shimmering strawberries.

“I was in a dress mood for tonight”, the prince replied, moving to go through his crowns and see what would match.

“Eret!” The princess exclaimed through gritted teeth, the party colors are blue and silver _ , that”  _ she gestured to her brother’s outfit as they slowly put down the gold crown they were looking at, “is not blue or silver”.

“Do I really have to wear the party colors?” The prince said looking at his sister, “At most balls I don’t really follow the color scheme”.

“Yes because _ you’re hosting it. _ ” she said finding her brother’s eyes through the dark glasses they wore

**_He’s being crowned next year_ **

“Ah,” the prince started looking through her wardrobe again, “What are you wearing, maybe we can match,” she said running her fingers through the various suits and gowns in the wardrobe.

“I’m wearing my silver gown, the one with indigo under the skirt.” she said adjusting the pale yellow skirt she currently wore.

“The one I’ve been wanting to steal?” Eret said lightly. Their sister hummed in agreement. “Well then,” he pulled out a deep indigo jumpsuit, “I think I’ll go with this”.

The princess smiled, “Wonderful” she turned to leave, “I’d better get into my own gown” she gave a small wave.

**_Then there’s Princess Niki_ **

The princess took a deep breath as she closed her door. She hurries over to where her attendants laid out her gown for tonight. The dress was a soft grey woven with shining threads that under the soft lantern light of the ballroom would make the gown shine silver. Hidden in the soft layers of the full underskirt was layers of a rich blue-purple fabric that would only show during dancing. This was a gown designed to steal the show at galas and balls. By herself she got into the gown. It was shockingly quite comfortable, the bodice lining and underskirt quite soft.

**_She along with the rest of the Manburg royal family are quite private_ **

Niki sat at her vanity to do quick touch ups to her hair and make up. Pin back a stray hair here and there, make sure her blonde bangs looked artfully arranged. After that she picked out a rather nice silver tiara with cool gray and deep blue stones in it, along with little pearls. The tiara sling with it’s matching necklace was a gift to her great grandmother. Passed down through the ladies of the royal family till it was gifted to her by her now deceased mom. Of course now was not the time to think of such tragic thoughts, she still had to check on her two younger brothers, then there was the party tonight. There was just too much to do.

The necklace matched the tiara beautifully, it’s chain was studded through with small pearls before coming down to the rather large teardrop shaped sapphire lined in small gray stones she couldn’t identify that made up the pendant. The set was supposedly a gift from the Antarctic Empire to her great grandmother. It felt appropriate to wear to this party given what they were celebrating. Niki gave herself a quick once over before leaving to go check on her other brothers.

**_After her is the prince Fundy_ **

“Fundy are you decent?” Niki knocked on her brother’s door.

“Decent enough!” he shouted through the door. 

“You’re just putting on your binder right now right?” Niki asked while leaning on the door, “Because the ball is going to be rather long, and I don’t know if-”

“Yes Niki I’ll be fine”

**_All that is known about him is that he’s the late queen and King Regent Shlatt’s adopted son_ **

“Hey is Dad going to be there?” Fundy asked softly.

Niki sighed, “Sorry Fundy he’s not feeling well” the princess smoothed out her soft skirt.

“He’s been drinking again hasn’t he.”

Niki didn’t bother responding to that, “Just make sure that you’re ready by sundown, and that you take it easy tonight okay?” she asked, never opening her little brother’s door. She waited until she heard a soft response from him before leaving to go check on her youngest brother.

**_The youngest is King Regent Shlatt’s only biological son Prince Tubbo_ **

“Hey Tubbo is everything alright?” Nikki asked softly knocking on her little brother’s door.

“Umm, no” he opens the door revealing a misbuttoned shirt and him looking really confused, “can you help me I really need need it”

Niki softly laughed going to help her brother with his shirt, “You need help with the tie too?” she asked softly, straightening out his shirt. Tubbo paused for a moment before silently nodding. Niki softly smiled while she helped him tie it. “There you look very handsome”.

He smiled at his sister “Thanks Niki, I’ll see you tonight”.

**_And that’s the Manburg royal family_ **

**Excellent, now** **let’s review the Greater SMP’s nobility**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excellent, now let’s review the Greater SMP’s nobility.  
> Well the Greater SMP is ruled by a council of lords all with their own land. The three most powerful and influential lords are, Lord Dream of The Northern SMP, Lord Sapnap of El Rapids, and Lord George of The Southern SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo next chapter pog!!!!! Seriously though thanks for the kudos and comment I appreciate every comment I just don't reply because I really like going to my inbox and seeing your kind words they're what got this chapter out so fast.

**Excellent, now** **let’s review the Greater SMP’s nobility**

**_Well the Greater SMP is ruled by a council of lords all with their own land_ **

**_The three most powerful and influential lords are_ **

**_Lord Dream of The Northern SMP_ **

“Tell me who let Manburg host the first ball of the summer” Dream said dryly as he adjusted himself in his carriage seat again. Riding in one of these wasn’t exactly one of his favorite things. Give him a horse and the open skies any day of the week. Carriages were too stuffy for him, In fact everything about gala season was too stuffy for him, the stiff outfits that he could nothing in, the pompous nobility who see him as one of the most powerful of powerful titles instead of a person like he is, or the enclosed ballrooms that he has to stay in when all he wants to do is run.

**_Lord Sapnap of El Rapids_ **

“Cheer up buddy I mean you’ll be seeing King Technoblade for the first time in like five years,” Sapnap said from where he sat across from Dream.

Dream smiled and adjusted himself so his elbows rested on his knees. The motion strained the stiff green fabric of his suit, “You think he remembers me?”, he said lightly. The last time he and Technoblade got together was fun to say the least. “I mean five years is a long time, and now he’s got that fancy title-”

**_And Lord George of The Southern SMP_ **

“Well given that you two almost killed each other the last time you were together he’d be hard pressed to forget you,” George said dryly from his spot next to Sapnap.

**_The three were raised together and are as close as brothers_ **

Dream let out a light, yet wheezy laugh, “Think he’ll come to that tournament that your fiance’s-” Sapnap interrupted him to remind him it was one of his two fiances, “fine one of your fiances’ friend is hosting” technically the tournament was taking place on Dream’s land. Even though the current Lord of the noble house Beast was ridiculously wealthy, he didn’t have enough land of his own to host as large of a tournament as he desired. But he did have enough money to give out ridiculous cash prizes for winning literally any challenge at this tournament.

“Well given how it’s our kingdom’s major social event this year he should,” Sapnap idly ran his hand through his hair while talking, “It could have been my wedding but no” he continued lightly.

The three of them laughed and continued joking all the way to the grand Manburg castle. Out front Dream could see Sapnap’s other fiance Quackity, along with the crown prince, Eret. “Lord Dream, Lord Sapnap, and Lord George, It’s lovely to see you three here,” she addressed each of them separately, “come in allow me to show you three to your rooms for the weekend”. The three of them followed her to a hallway of rooms. “The three of you will be in these three rooms here” Prince Eret gestured to the three closest rooms.

“Oh Sapnap you’re not going to share a room with your beloved fiance?” Dream joked.

Sapnap let out an exaggerated gasp and leaned on Viscount Quackity, “What are you insinuating about my fiance? He is a man of honor and virtue, he would not spend a night alone with me” he said in an over dramatic voice.

“I’m just saying it’s weird that you don’t want to be as close as you can to your beloveds, almost like you guys aren’t in love,” Dream said.

“If you keep up this insinuation I will be forced to declare war on you.”

“We’re in the same country.”

“It will be a civil war, Manberg will take my side right Prince Eret?” as Sapnap asked this a thread on the crown prince’s jumpsuit became very interesting.

“Well George will help me” Dream turned to where George was standing, “Right George?”

The young lord shrugged, “I’ve yet to decide on a side”. At that both Dream and Sapnap started shouting indignantly, about something or another, lightly shoving George around.

Prince Eret laughed lightly at their antics, “Well as much as I am enjoying this, The Antarctic Empire’s royal family should be showing up soon. I hope to see you three tonight,” they wrapped up their goodbyes before leaving to presumably go wait for the carriages holding the other royal family.

“As much as I would love to continue this quarrel about a hypothetical war, I would like to take my leave and prepare for the ball tonight,” Dream said to his two closest friends. The two agreed with George muttering something about a nap before the event.

~~~~

“Your Highness if this is too overwhelming I can get King Shlatt to take over,” Quackity said following Prince Eret.

“Viscount Quackity I’m fine, and isn’t my step-father,” he paused and quickly looked around the hall before continuing in a whispered tone, “still drunk”.

Quackity matched his tone, “He’s been sleeping it off, but I’m sure if you needed it he’d be willing to help.” the advisor penalty put a hand on Eret’s shoulder, “I know you’re getting crowned next year, but you don’t have to do this alone”.

As Eret was about to respond a maid of some sort came running into the room, “Your Highness, the Antarctic Empire’s royal family is here,” she said breathlessly.

**Do we need to review the Antarctic Empire’s Royal family?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to take a stab at who's the bold writing in the comments, or give me ideas in the comments, or wish me a happy birthday in the comments (i'm turning eighteen!!!!!), seriously just comment please I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Antarctic Empire is ruled by two rulers. A more powerful emperor and a slightly less powerful monarch, the monarch is traditionally the spouse of the current emperor, but they can be anyone in the immediate royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I wrote this fast, don't expect anything like this again.

**Do we need to review the Antarctic Empire’s Royal family?**

“No no Techno I’m pretty sure that I know my own family,” Ranboo said, bouncing the pen he was holding against his notebook.

“What’s my ‘twin’ brother’s name?,” Techno asked, looking straight at his ward.

“That’s easy it’s-” Ranboo paused, he knew Technoblade’s brother, the man was just ruffling his hair at the last rest stop! But his name just wasn’t there. Ranboo let out a distressed noise.

“Hey, it’s fine, this is why you have your memory books, let’s just go over it again,” Techno said, attempting to comfort Ranboo.

“That sounds good,” Ranboo thumbs open his book.

**_The Antarctic Empire is ruled by two rulers. A more powerful emperor and a slightly less powerful monarch, the monarch is traditionally the spouse of the current emperor, but they can be anyone in the immediate royal family_ **

**_The current leader is Emperor Philza of the Minecraft line_ **

“You two are going to behave at the ball right?” Phil said to the squabbling boys sitting across from him, “I’d hate for our allies to think we lost all of our manners in these five years”.

**_Then There’s Emperor Philza’s Eldest Technoblade_ **

“I think you’re forgetting a title there,” Technoblade said lightly.

“Oh yes how could I forget it’s now King Technoblade” Ranboo responded matching technoblade’s joking tone.

“I mean it’s only been my title for four whole years now”.

**_After him is Emperor Philza’s only biological son Wilbur- That’s his name!_ **

“Well given that I’m the only one who didn’t make our etiquette teacher cry, I can promise I’ll be good,” Wilbur said while holding his younger, who was yelling and cussing up a storm next to him.

“Please tell me that isn’t true,” Phil said, voice straining.

**_Then his youngest son Prince Tommy_ **

“Sorry old man, but that lady was so high strung it was easy,” Tommy said while trying to hit his brother. Tommy laughed at his dad’s distressed groan. “Anyways,” Tommy popped his head out of the carriage window, “ayo Sam when should we be in Manburg”. The young prince’s personal guard’s response was lost in the wind to the other two royals in the carriage, but it seems that Tommy heard him just fine with the “Okay! Thanks!”, he gave in response.

“How much longer Toms?” Phil asked, stretching his wings as much as he could in the small space the carriage gave him. As much as he loves his family all being together and the energy they put into spaces, he was glad his eldest decided to take a separate carriage. Everyone in the family was so tall it made carriage travel very uncomfortable.

“He said we’re almost there,” Tommy adjusted his blue cape, and actually put on his crown. Next to him Wilbur straightened out the sweater he was wearing over his dress shirt, and cleaned his thin wire rimmed glasses. Philza fondly watched his two boys, they had grown up so much since they had last been out of the kingdom. Now Phil didn’t regret the five year long isolation that he enforced. He was inconsolable after the loss of his wife and the time away gave both him and the kids time to mourn. He knows if his wife was here she would be so proud of their boys. Techno has grown into a good leader, admittedly horribly awkward still, but he’s so smart and truly cares for the people, he’ll grow into a great king one day. Wilbur is brilliant and Phil is sure he will leave his own mark on history. Tommy is still growing into himself, but he’s sure his wife would be proud of the strong selfless boy he’s becoming.

“Phil?”, Wilbur asked, “You kinda spaced out there” his son looked rather worried.

“I was just thinking about how proud Mom would have been of you three,” Phil explained. Wilbur gave him a watery smile, and took one of Phil’s hands in both of his.

Beside him Tommey was very obviously looking at anywhere but at the two of them. “Look you can see Manburg’s castle,” Tommy said loudly leaning over Wilbur to look out the window on his side of the carriage.

“Get off of me you little gremlin child,” Wilbur said, pushing his brother onto his dad’s lap. 

“You fucking prick. I’m not even that short you and Ranboo are just tall freaks,” the two started shouting and fighting again.

Phil sighed and let them continue their squabble until he could see the palace’s entrance. No one was there to greet them yet, which Phil assumed meant they had gotten there just after the Greater SMP crowd. “Boys,” the two continued fighting, Phil took a deep breath, “BOYS!”, the two finally stopped fighting, “We’re here,” he finished calmly as Sam, Tommy’s personal guard, opened their carriage door. 

The three of them got out of the carriage. Phil extended a dark gray wing to cover both of his boys currently there. A couple of minutes later Crown Prince Eret briskly walked up to them, he was breathing quite heavily. Phil smiled at him, “Crown Prince Eret,” he brought out his hand for them to shake. The young prince had grown up so much since Phil had last seen him.

“Emperor Philza, Princes Wilbur and Tommy, it’s good to see you again,” she said politely, while shaking Phil’s hand, “Might I ask where King Technoblade is, I expected you four to come together?”

**I believe you forgot a member of the Antarctic Empire’s Royal Family Ranboo**

“Oh yes he and Crown Prince Ranboo left separately, they should be here any second now” Phil responded.

**_I did, oh I did_ **

“Crown Prince Ranboo?”, Prince Eret said with a questioning tone, “I wasn’t aware you adopted again”.

“Oh no he’s not mine,” Phil said as a deep blue carriage came up, matching the one he and his younger boys came up in. 

**_Then there’s King Technoblade’s ward and heir, Crown Prince Ranboo_ **

Two hybrids came out of the carriage, a ridiculously tall young man who looked like he was part enderman, and a slightly shorter piglin hybrid, both wearing the Antarctic Empire’s deep blues and grays. “Might I introduce you to my son’s heir Prince Ranboo,” Phil said introducing the taller boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think up next the ball. Pls comment, or you can hit me up at Joe Spooky#4028 on discord there's a slight chance that if you do that, that I will throw ideas off of you, or I'll just rant to you about what ever weird shit my sister is doing. I'm lonely

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like it? if so comment pls i'm desparate for validation from random strangers online


End file.
